


Pride Day 3

by glennthewalmartguy, sobermeup



Series: Pride Month [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bi Pride Day, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/sobermeup
Summary: George proposes to Laf on his first Bi Pride Day celebration





	Pride Day 3

‘Born This Way’ is blasting and all the patrons are ready to party, including George Washington (though his partying is much more subdued than the others with him). Alexander Hamilton is especially excited, as today is bisexual pride day. Coincidentally, that is also that George allowed his boyfriend Lafayette to drag him here so late at night. George is surprised to actually be enjoying the bar, ‘ _Hurricane_.’ Lafayette smiles at him from behind the bar and hands him a glass.

 

“Mon amour, are you enjoying yourself?” he asks. George smiles back.

 

“Actually, I am. I didn’t know this many people like me existed.” Lafayette’s smile widened.

 

“Oh my Georgey, there are millions of people like us in this world. This is just your first year knowing that you are bi. You will meet so many more of them.” He grips both of George’s hands for a moment before rushing off to fix drinks for the other patrons. Alex bumps into his shoulder and laughs.

 

“Washington! My bi buddy! What a time to be alive! You’re at a bar!” he’s interrupted by his girlfriend hugging him from behind and his boyfriend kissing him. George turns away, he isn’t that comfortable with all the couples around him just yet. He puts a hand into his suit pocket and holds the ring box in his hand. He is beginning to get nervous. A group of young adults dressed all in flashing purple, pink, and blue stare at him questioningly. He can understand, no other person in this place is wearing a pressed suit and tie. He doesn’t exactly look like he should be here. Lafayette sweeps over to him again. He leans over the bar and kisses his nose briefly. George grabs his hand.

 

“Could you come out here for a second?” Lafayette knits his eyebrows.

 

“Why? I-” he is interrupted by someone calling for him at the other end of the bar, “in a moment  I have to…” He goes to pull away but George holds tight to his him.

 

“Gilbert, please?” Lafayette looks into his eyes and nods slowly. George stands and turns toward the stage. Lafayette walks in front of him and he grabs his hand. He walks toward the stage, pulling Lafayette behind him. The people in the audience look confused as they walk on stage. George motions to the DJ and the music dies down. He stands in front of the microphone.

 

“My Gilbert, my one and only, I love you.” Cheers come from the audience and Lafayette’s eyes start getting misty.

 

“The year I have spent with you has been the best year of my life. I have grown not just to love you as a whole, but every little part of you. I love your laugh. I love your constant smile. I love your hair, and your body, and even the way you always put your cold feet on me in the middle of the night-” someone laughs “-I love _you_ Gil, and I want to spend every day for the rest of my life with you.” He pulls the ring box and drops to one knee. Everyone begins to cheer.

 

“Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette,” he pronounces the French name terribly, “will you marry me?” He opens the box. Lafayette wipes away the tears on his face as the audience waits in silence. He nods.

 

“Yes, yes you wonderful man!” Cheers and clapping come from all around, and the couple hears Alex in the back scream.

 

“MY FUCKING DUDE!” Lafayette pulls George to his feet and they embrace. He allows George enough time to put on the ring before kissing him deeply. The crowd screams louder.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes! Almost missed the deadline for this one too. It's a bit rushed and short so, sorry about that


End file.
